Special Paranormal Defense Forces
The SPDF, short for Special Paranormal Defense Forces, is a covert organization dedicated to fighting paranormal threats. Their aim is to hunt down these "threats" and kill them, or neutralize them (often by containing the threat in a facility) if the thing in question is too difficult to kill. Aside from that, they aim to keep the general public ignorant of the paranormal threats, the SPDF's involvement and the organization's existence, because the SPDF believes that the human race is not ready for "the truth" and "enlightenment" yet and the SPDF will be labelled as terrorists. It is unknown when the SPDF was formed, but logbook entries state that the organization has its roots in 16th century Europe, but confidential documents reveal a connection between the early SPDF's beginnings and the witch hunts in Southern France in the 14th and 15th centuries. Some members of the SPDF believe that the organization has its roots in the 11th century. In order to fight paranormal threats, the SPDF and its agents utilize their own paranormal things, including magic, enhancement and augmentation of their bodies and talismans, in combination with tech and weapons. Information Titles The Great Master The de-facto leader of the entire SPDF organization. His identity is kept secret from most members, except for the SPDF Master and the High Officers, though the latter only know his first name, do not know his location and/or identity, and contact is done indirectly through the SPDF Master. He holds the most power in the organization. SPDF Master The right-hand man of the Great Master and the one who issues the orders. He also takes a "leader" position in case the Great Master is killed or resigns, often succeeding him later or choosing a new leader in his place. SPDF High Officer The highest rank for "normal" members and the third-highest rank in the entire organization. High Officers lead the teams of SPDF agents on the field. They also teach new SPDF agents, ensure the safety of an operation and are allowed to take on missions that most others can not. Sometimes, a High Officer is chosen for the position because of having done things that saved the SPDF's organization in the past, prevented the organization being exposed, or performing feats that either directly or indirectly played a huge part in protecting the human race. Others are chosen for their immense skill or dedication to their cause. A few notable High Officers are Killer, the father of Alexia in the past and Noah Ridge Sr. among others. SPDF agent The "normal" rank in the SPDF's organization. The agents are the ones who do the work, carry out the missions and hunt down paranormal beings and threats. The agents use various means to hide their actions, including spreading false claims, rumors and hoaxes, as well as fabricating misleading evidence, hacking into cameras to erase or corrupt footage or creating drama to distract others. If all of those things fail, an SPDF agent usually uses their magic and talismans to wipe the memories of bystanders, or calming panicking individuals down with illusions. If a SPDF agent or initiate is compromised, such as being infected by a vampire, werewolf or zombie, driven insane or otherwise being made unable to properly do their job, the agent is usually killed. The SPDF agents are considered expendable. A few known SPDF agent teams are Team 11 (consisting of Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin Jr. and an incognito Noah Ridge Sr.) that landed on the Moon in 1969 in order to find the alleged alien technology, Team 12 (the team at the Project Juno site) and Team 16 (consisting of Noah Ridge Jr., James Thorpe, Marie Belle and later also Alexia Birmingham and Shelby Rose). Another team is assumed to have been active in WW2 in order to track down the three lost artifacts. SPDF initiate The lowest "normal" rank in the SPDF's organization. An initiate is a low-level SPDF agent who blends in the crowd among the general populace, as a sort of sleeper agent. The initiates are able to dispatch low-level threats like haunted video tapes, lesser Spirits, anomalies themselves, but their limited skills mean that they often tend to get compromised or have to call for a SPDF agent team for assistance. Initiates also provide the SPDF teams and facilities with data and intel about potential subjects. An initiate that shows potential is trained and promoted to the rank of SPDF agent or becomes a Researcher, Protector or Engineer. Researcher The SPDF's resident scientists. Their job is to research the contained subjects, as well as perform research on SPDF agents or initiates that are infected, possessed or in any other way compromised by a subject or a threat during a field mission. If possible, they use the research to develop ways to harness the paranormal properties of a subject so that the SPDF can use them in combat, through forms of magic, enhancing talismans or technological modifications. Protector The facility guards. Their job is to keep contained subjects in their cells and watch over their behavior. Engineer The technological experts that keep the SPDF facilities running and ensure that the technology keeps improving.Category:Special Paranormal Defense Forces Category:Organizations Category:The Outbreak Story characters